


gasoline

by nyhtingayle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Cryofreeze (Marvel), Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel OC, character backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyhtingayle/pseuds/nyhtingayle
Summary: abigail winther is a danish immigrant after the nazis invaded her country during the second world war. the kids at school tease her for her accent and the star necklace around her neck. half her family has been drafted but she realizes her abilities. after accidentally showing them, she disappears...





	1. introduction

CAUTION

there are references to depression and bullying. please be advised that this story also describes death and murder. a child is the protagonist, being forced to kill.

 

 

NOTES

this story starts in january of 1944. this book can be read as a stand-alone book as it describes the beginning of a girl's life, in the marvel universe. the main character is an original character made by myself. she is associated with HYDRA and the winter soldier. she was born in denmark and speaks only danish when she is speaking to her family. She speaks in broken english as it's not her first language, bad grammar is on purpose. after chapter 11, she only speaks in russian unless described as other. i'm not great at describing fight scenes so bare with me. i do not live in the city nor have i ever lived in a secret faculty so again, bare with me. thank you.

 

 

TITLE

the title of this book is named after the song 'gasoline' by halsey.


	2. auschwitz

june 20th 1942

 

The hard labor went on in the concentration camp named Auschwitz. People looked as ghosts as their hair was shaved off or cut short. Nikolaj Winther was drenched in mud and withered clothes. He was quite thin, thinner than he had been a year ago when he and his family had been deported to Auschwitz. He hauled the shovel filled with dirt over his shoulders and tried to keep going as fast as he could. The nazi officers watched over the men and women digging out a path for a new railroad. Daniella Winther walked by with her toddler trailing and her teenage daughter hauled dead bodies in a cart toward a pile that many corpses lie. The two brothers of the family were among their father. The family worked together to survive in the small city in Poland, far away from their home country of Denmark. A man whispered to Nikolaj.

 

"We're ready to go in fifty minutes." the man said in polish.

 

Nikolaj nodded to the man and continued working. He whistled like a magpie and his family knew that it was at most an hour away. It was almost time to leave this place. Finally, time to be free after a year of suffering.

 

...

 

"Come on!" said a man with the number 98288 on his arm.

 

Daniella met Nikolaj with her cheekbones pushing out of her skin. Nikolaj's head was shaved, his bones were skinny, and his clothes were bigger than him. Daniella looked into his new black eyes. She started to tear up because his eyes were once hazel. When she had first met him, he was full of fat and had healthy blonde hair. She pulled her husband close as tears fell onto his chest. He held her as men and women loaded into the truck. They spoke polish amongst themselves when seated in the back. Abigail Winther looked off as three figures appeared over the hill and she smiled when she noticed who they were. Rebekka, Caesar, and Oscar Winther walked to the truck and met up with their family. They smiled for the first time in a year as they were finally together. Daniella smushed her children into the hug as their flooded with tears. The man with the same number as before walked in the mud to close off the truck.

 

"Get in, before it's too late," he said.

 

The family disbanded and Nikolaj jumped in the back and helped his family get in. Everyone in the family had a normal jewish star on their clothes with 'jude' embroidered inside, but Rebekka had a black triangle with a yellow inverted triangle under. Caesar hoisted his siblings and mother up before getting in himself. The man closed the truck with a metal latch and walked back to the front. He looked like a nazi guard as he had stolen some of their clothes for their plan to get out of Auschwitz. The Winther family compressed into the people in the back to keep warm and covered each other's mouths so no sounds were heard. Abigail listened to the man in the driver's seat as he practiced his german before talking to the guards at the gate. The ride was bumpy before making it to the gates. Daniella squeezed Abigail tightly to her as she looked at the top of the truck. She waited for the exit doors to be opened and then nazi soldiers to shoot the people inside but they took off. The man had spoken great german and the nazis let him through. The now freed prisoners smiled as tears streamed down their faces, they had been smuggled out of Auschwitz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit that chapter took me all day !! i had to watch a auschwitz documentary and research history of escapes out of that bloody camp. this is where abigail's powers were born and where she lived a year of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is on my wattpad under the same user so don't freak if you see it on there


End file.
